


[Podfic] Stakeheld

by MelancholyMorningstar



Category: Leverage
Genre: 14:56, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Metaphors, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fantasy, Harm to Animals, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Soul Selling, original magic system, past animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar
Summary: Hardison saw it in Eliot first. He went after the security guards in the Pierson building with a smile on his face and a growl coming from a place deep in his chest that humans just didn’t have.He began to suspect Parker, too, when he caught her gaze in the elevator and her eyes were brown, though he could have sworn they’d been pure black up on the roof.[Podfic of Stakeheld by Poetry]
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Stakeheld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stakeheld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022662) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



**Text:** [Stakeheld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022662)

**Author:** [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry)

**Reader:** [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)

**Length:** 14:56

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5jmtpshuhp73q2r/Stakeheld%20-%20Poetry%20%5BPodfic%5D.mp3?dl=0) [mp3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0240.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this fic and Poetry's other Leverage works and I'm so glad I went searching for authors with blanket permission to podfic otherwise I might not have found their works!
> 
> The worldbuilding is fabulous in this and i love their entire Stakeheld AU


End file.
